Can we keep him?
by dingdongsilly
Summary: It's been five years sense Bella and Edward last saw each other. They had a summer romance, and when Bella re-meet's him, she has a daughter with him. One who want's to keep Edward as her new daddy. -One Shot- Sorry if It's bad, just something that I thought of randomly.
1. Chapter 1

*Authors note* I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters.  
*Bella's point of veiw*  
"Mommy..." I felt a little hand poke my check and then a giggle. I smiled a little and rolled over groaning.  
"But mom...it's a weekend..." I complained. I heard the little giggle again.  
"Mommy...I'm not granny...hehe you're so silly." I cracked open my eyes and saw green ones looking back at me. Her eyes are just her fathers, so bright and full of mistruf.  
"Oh, you're not? Man...my old age is getting to me!" I sat up and pulled her in a huge hug, kissing her face all over.  
"No! Stop it, please!" My little girl screamed laughing. I giggled at her and let her go.  
"Alrighty, Miss. Ronnie., but only if you go brush your teeth." She nodded and ran out my door and down to bathroom down the hall.  
I sighed and smiled slightly. Veronica Swan is my life, when I found out that I was pregnant with her, my mom and dad were devastated that all of my hard work went down the drain. They asked me if I thought about adoption, knowing about my thoughts on abortion, but I turned down that idea as well.  
I knew I could raise the baby, it would be hard no doubt about that, but it would be worth it. And it was. I'm content in my life right now. I moved out of my dad's place when Ronnie turned three, we moved into a small three bedroom, one bath ranch house. We lived about a half hour away from dad so we could visit on weekends for Sunday brunch.  
"Mommy! Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are here!" I smiled and walked down the stairs not caring that I was still in my pajamas's. I've known alice for about three years, when I crashed into her at the store with her husband. The Whitlocks have become Ronnie's god-parents over the last two years, and they both thrive in making sure she knows it.  
"Bella...it's nearly ten! When'd you wake up?" Even though she was short, Alice could be scary when she put her mind to it.  
"About five minutes ?" I dodged the subject of how late I woke up, because I was up until two writing my novel.  
"How about we go out for breakfast then? To Ihops?" Jasper asked this part to Ronnie, who nodded and ran to get dressed.  
"You guys spoil her way to much, you know that?" I joked, as I made down the hall with Alice hot on my trail.  
I made way way to my closet, and pulled out some jean shorts and a gray t-shirt, causing Alice to shove them back.  
"No way...I invited my brother to join us, so you need to dress cute. Funny thing too, he has the same eyes as Ronnie..." She trailed of and narrowed her eyes. "How did I not think of it before..." I heard her mule and pull out a light blue sundress.  
"Here." She tossed it at me, I sighed and put it on as she asked me something. "Bella, what's Ronnie's dad's name?" I sighed and gave her sad smile.  
"He same was Edward." I smiled a little and slipped my converse on. I glanced up and saw Alice grin widely.  
"Edward what?"  
. "I don't remember. He only said it once, I think it started with a 'C'." I shrugged as we made our way down the hall. "Why's it matter?" I asked looking at her as she grinned ever larger.  
"You'll see." She sung and skipped down to Ronnie.  
"Alice, why haven't I meant your brother yet? I mean, we've known each other for years and all..." I said this while bending down to help Ronnie tie her shoes. She grinned up at me and ran out the door waiting by my truck.  
I smiled to myself and stepped into the late may air. I looked back at Alice and Jasper, who were talking hurriedly and looking at Ronnie with a more intense look that ever.  
"Um...guys? You coming?" I asked, laughing when they jumped.  
"Ya! Aunt Alice, Uncle Jaz, you guys need to hurry! I'm starving..." Ronnie whined pulling their hands. They nodded, shared a look, and hopped in the truck with us.  
When we got to Ihop, Ronnie ran inside, leaving me to call after her to slow down. She grumbled but did as told. We got out table and sat down, when a voice came from behind me.  
"Ali-cat!" I froze at the smooth voice. It couldn't be... I refused to turn around.  
"Edward! Come on, I want you to meet my best friend and her daughter, Ronnie." Alice said waving to the man behind me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned to look into those eyes that have haunted my mind for the last five years.  
His eyes widened when he saw me, with a look of surprise.  
"Bella?" I gulped nervously, squeezing Ronnie's hand tightly.  
"Edward..." I tired to say it calmly, but it came out shaky and breathless.  
"Mommy, who's he?" That little innocent voice pulled me together. I noticed Edward glanced at her and frowned then narrowed his eyes.  
"Ronnie, this is Edward...Aunt Alice's brother, also an old..." I paused trying to think of the right word to use. "Friend." Edward winced at that and sat down with us.  
"Oh...so does that make you my Uncle?" She asked Edward who seemed to hesitate.  
"Hunny, no, he's-"  
"Bella, I need to talk to you." I glared at Edward for cutting me off, but nodded, knowing what this had to be about.  
"Alright...Alice, can you watch her for a minute, please?" She nodded grinning as she figured it out in her head. Edward stood up at the same time as me, and his six foot two frame still towered over my five three.  
I followed him out to the parking lot, and stopped just in time as he turned on me. I startled, but he grabbed me, and hugged me so tight.  
"Bella..." He breathed, and pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.  
"Edward...I-I-" He pulled back and ran his hand threw is hair.  
"Do you know how happy I am to find you after all of these years?" This caused me to frown.  
"What do you mean, you left me Edward. Remember?After that summer together...then you just left." I stood back taking him in. He doesn't have the piercings anymore, and still had the tattoo's on his arms and neck. With out thinking, I looked at his wrist and saw it. We had gotten matching tattoo's when we told each other that we loved each other. It was the word 'forever' on our left wrist.  
The flash back of that day went threw my mind before I could stop it.  
"Bells.." I looked into those eyes a loved and smiled. Edward and I were walking down the beach holding hands, it was the near the end of July.  
"Ya?" I asked, confused when he stopped us.  
"I need to tell you this before I chicken out."  
"Okay...?"  
"Bella, I'm madly in love with you. I know we've only known each other for a couple months, but-" I cut his off with a deep kiss. I grinned into the kiss and pulled back.  
"Thank God...because I think I'm in love with you too." I giggled as he kissed me.  
"Really?" He looked into my eyes. "You really love me? You know that I'm not the ideal guy you dad approves off..." He trailed of thinking of when he and dad meant for the first time. Lets just say dad showed him his gun collection.  
"Yes, really. I'm silly and crazy for it, but I truly love you." We kissed, and as we were it started to rain, causing us to run to the nearest shelter...a tattoo salon. That was when we decided on the tattoo's.  
I was pulled out of the thought by Edward shaking my shoulders.  
"Bella? Please...let me explaine why I left?" He eyes pleaded for me to listen, so I sighed and nodded.  
"You have one minute. My daughter is waiting for me." I responded sourly. He winced agan, but continued.  
"You were starting collage Bella, and I'm four years older than you, and we were falling more in love every day. I couldn't risk you giving everything up for me...so I left after you told me that you were thinking about not going. You were to bright and smart. You had your whole life ahead of you, I couldn't ruin it for you." I was shocked.  
I had decide that he left me because I was to young, and that he wanted an older girl. That, or he fell out of love with me. I felt the tears coming, and held them back.  
"Edward...my life has permanently changed now that we spent that summer together." I looked back at Ronnie in the window as I said this. He followed my gaze and the smiled.  
"So...Alice was right..." He mumbled, causing me to look at him.  
"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.  
"She said something about that If you really loved me, a part of me would always be with you. I didn't know that..." He trailed of and looked back at me. "Why didn't you tell me, Bella? A daughter? I have a daughter that you never told me about?" I opened my mouth to say something snarky back, but nothing came out. Just then Ronnie ran out and looked up at Edward.  
"Ronnie, what are doing out here?" I asked, but a voice answered behind me.  
"Bella...she figured it out. One look at her eyes, and then when you said not to call him Uncle...you do know how smart she is." I turned and saw Alice grinning.  
"So...you're my daddy?" Ronnie asked, cocking her head to the side. Edward nodded nervously, but was taken back when she jumped into his arms  
"Mommy! I found my daddy, can I keep him?" The way she phrased it, caused everyone but her and Edward to burst out laughing. I looked at Edward and he nodded slowly at Ronnie.  
"I will be around for now on, okay? But it will take some time for your mommy and I to act like a real mommy and daddy, okay?" He told her softly, which she nodded to.  
''Okay!" She clapped and hugged him tightly. I was shocked...she never liked strangers, yet she want's Edward to be near her. Huh..  
"So...we're a family, huh?" I nodded and kissed her head and smiled at Edward. Ya...we are.


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors note: Oay, I got some reviews wanting a chapter about them a few years down the road, so i thought to myself, why not? Here's one more chapter to the one-shot... Ps, I do NOT own twilight, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics during me free time...***

***12 years later***

*Bella*

"Get back here, you brats! Those are mine!" I turned away from my soup I was cooking and saw Ronnie chasing the twins around the house after her earrings. The twins looked just like their father, other than their brown eyes.

"Naw...I think they make me look more girly...what do ya think, Fred? Do they look good one me?" George asked, blinking he eyes in a flirtations way. Yes, I named my twin gingers after the twins from the Harry Potter series. I loved them... They were twelve right now, turning thirteen in two weeks.

"Per-fect, I swear they were made for you." Fred said in the same voice. The twins looked the same in every way, only Fred had a tinny birthmark on his left wrist.

"Mom! Make them give me them back!" Ronnie said, glaring at the two devils, who by now had moved behind me. I chuckled and looked down at them.

"Fred, George, give them back. Now." I said in the sternest voice I could, as I held back laughter. The smiled at each other, but did as told.

"Fine.." The said together, but then took of towards Ronnie's bedroom. Ronnie huffed, and went after them, yelling the whole way.

"Dad'll be home with Damion, then Damion will beat you guy's up!" I rolled my eyes, know that Damion would just to make Ronnie happy. The two of them are joined at the hip, and have been ever sense Jasper's Nephew came over with him one day.

I chuckled and went back to cooking, I was nearly done when I felt a pull on my pant leg. I looked down to see Becka, my three year old. She looked the her Aunt Alice, so everyone jokes that I just adopted her.

"Why hello, Miss Becka. How can I help you?" I asked, as I lifted her on to my hip. She pointed to my belly and pouted. You see, Becka doesn't talk all that much, in fact she hardly talks unless she has to.

"You wanna talk to the baby?" I asked, knowing she loved it. She nodded with a smiled, and put her hand on my belly. I watched as she whispered words under her breath to the baby, and then to my surprise, she looked up at me suddenly.

"Momma.." She motioned for me the come closer, so I did, letting her whisper in my own ear.

"The baby tells me that it's gonna be a girl,otay?" I looked down at her, stunned.

"Alright...anything else she wants to tell me?" I asked as I walked us over the a clean spot on the messy counters, and set her down.

Becka, frowned, and put both her hands back to my tummy and was quiet for a while. I smiled as I watched her do so...so far she's been right about everything else, which is odd. She seems to know about things before they happen.

"Mhm...she say's that she has a brother as well." I could feel my tummy turn at this. What? I was going to the doctor's today to do a check-up, and if Becka's right, and it's another pair of twins...oh boy.

"You mean like Fred,George, and Jake?" I asked, causing her to shake her head.

"No...another one." I closed my eyes, and sighed. Another set of twins...please God, if you are real, don't let them turn out like Fred and George...I love them, but another pair? I think I'll lose my mind.

"I see...wanna help me taste the soup to if it's poisoned?" I asked her, changing the subject. She frowned, but nodded opening he mouth for a taste. I smiled, and gave her a taste of my chicken noddle soup, a perfect lunch for a cold winter day.

She smiled and gave me a thumbs up, before hopping off the counter, running of to play with Ohana, our chocolate lab. I sighed as I heard the door open.

"Dad! Damion! the twins wont stay out of my room!" I looked threw the door way of the kitchen, and saw Ronnie stomping over to the pair in the entrance of the main door.

i saw her father huff and glare at something at the other side of the room.

"Boys! Stay out of her room, do you understand? Or else you two get to shovel the drive way by yourselves tomorrow instead of going to the movies with the rest of us." I heard the boys groan, but say 'yes sir'. I leaned against the door way, smiling at him.

As if he could sense me, he looked over at me with a smile. My smile widened as I saw a box of vanilla ice cream in his hands. I walked over and kissed my husband deeply. He pulled back and chuckled.

"You know, if this was the reaction I'm gonna get every time I bring ice cream home, I might do it more often." I smacked his chest.

" Shut up. I've been craving it all day, alright?" Then what Becka told me, hit me. I hesitated whether or not to tell him what she said, and let it go. We would find out later if it was true.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, what's for lunch this fine day?" He asked, as we walked over to the kitchen. I told him as I glanced and saw Ronnie and Damion on the couch talking, with Ronnie blushing. In have a feeling that the two of them were gonna get together soon.

You know, with them being sixteen and all. Edward stopped talking, and followed my stare, causing him to grin.

"You know, out of all of the guys that have come knocking on our door, I would prefer if Damion asked her out. I like him...most of the time." I nodded in agreement, knowing that Ronnie was alot like me, and it kinda worried me that she would gain my taste in men as well.

I smiled to myself as I thought about that. Maybe my taste in guys wasn't to bad...after all, I did end up with Edward. You may be wondering how in the world we got to this point, so I'll tell you.

After Edward meet Ronnie and I at the Ihop, he refused to leave us. In fact, he moved into town, and baby sat for me when I need a break from writing and raising Ronnie. After two months of that, he and I started dating again, and well...three months later I found out I was pregnant and he proposed.

I wasn't sure if I should say yes, but after another month of begging, I finally gave in. We married right after the twins were born. Mom and dad were ecstatic about it, happy that I was finally settling down, and with the father of my child no less.

I had Jacob next, he's always in his room drawing and reading manga. He was born three years after the twins, making him nine. He looks more like me, but has green eyes. He's the male version of Ronnie.

Edward and I decided we to take a break for a little, and then three years later, little Rebecka came along. We were worried when she didn't talk until she was about two and half, considering the other kids started talking at oneish. When she did start talking, it was very little. After her, we thought we were done with kids, but I was wrong.

Now we're here. Three years later, and I'm pregnant with my fifth and maybe sixth child(ren). When I found out, I fainted, which was how Ronnie found me on the bathroom floor three hours later, calling dad on his cell phone pulling him out of work.

Edward wanted to know what was wrong, and when I told him, he himself nearly fainted. When he actually got to a point where he could say words, he asked if I was sure. i nodded and showed him my test.

After the major shock was done and over with, I was kinda excited to be a mother again. Yes, im still one, but to hold my own baby again? It's something every loving mother loves.

Well...I lied. That whole scene happened two and a half years ago. Now...I am the loving mother of these children. In order:

Ronnie (18)

Fred & George(15)

Jake(12)

Becka(9)

Danny(Danielle) & Leo (3)

and my new born, River(A girl). (three months)

Yes, you read right, I have eight kids. I'm now 36. Just to make thing clear, I am not having any more kids. How am I so sure? Well...lets just say, he kinda got snipped. I love him, and he decided it, because with him being forty, he really didn't want to be nearly sixty when we finally had the house to ourselves.

Well...that's about it. Edward and I have our happily ever after...oh, and so does Ronnie in her own way. She's engaged to Damion, and is on a full scholarship to Seattle University in writing. She wants to write her own romances and idea's about life, and we all fully support her in her life.

So...I hope you enjoyed my story, and I hope you find you man one day, and warning: If your child ever asks you if they can keep something, and you feel a pull at your heart. Say yes. Because it may just change your life.

**There. No more, but I hope you liked it :) Review if you wanna, if not, oh well! Gotta log off anyway, I leave in the morning for a week to see family and friends.**


End file.
